Products in relatively small individual packages are often displayed in and sold from merchandise dispensers that dispense the packages to customers one at a time. Such dispensers are especially useful for small cylindrical product packages that would otherwise be difficult to display on a typical store shelf. The manner in which a product is displayed and dispensed can have a significant impact on sales. This is particularly true in “product-rich” environments, such as grocery and drug stores.
Conventional merchandise dispensers may suffer from certain shortcomings. For example, such dispensers may not display the product in a visually-appealing manner that promotes sales. Conventional dispensers may be difficult and/or inconvenient to reload. Such dispensers may not be amenable to the creation of larger displays by combining a number of separate dispensers.